The Red Cricket Hour
by dawnindanite
Summary: Just a bunch of Ruby/Archie stories because Red Cricket deserves some love. Mostly one-shots.


A/N: First time writing in this fandom and it's for a pairing that has had very little screen time at that, but something about these two just scream 'true love' to me. It's slightly ridiculous. I realize that Frankenwolf is a much more popular pairing for Ruby, but personally, I believe that the two are a little too similar to each other to fully complement each other, if that makes sense at all. Not bagging on that fandom or anything! Just a personal belief.

Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.

* * *

"Archie?" Ruby called out, tossing her keys into the clear bowl by the front door.

"In here," a voice replied from within the apartment.

Ruby smiled as she made her way down the familiar hallway. Pongo greeted her midway, "Hey, boy."

She slowly reached her destination. She gracefully leaned against the doorpost, waiting for the man in the room to turn around.

He finally looked up after a moment, finishing off his writing.

His blue eyes crinkled behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "Hey. You're home early."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, Granny let me off early. It was strangely a slow day at the diner. As long as it's not always like this, I'm okay with it." She quirked her head. "Whose profile? You seemed really intent. Henry's? He seems to be doing so much better now that he has his family with him."

"No, actually. It's Regina's," Archie answered.

Ruby frowned, causing the psychiatrist to sigh. "Ruby, I've told you, we all have to learn how to forgive her at some point. Yes, her evil has caused us to remain here and ⎯"

"No, it's not that. Well, yes, there is that. But, it's more about how...it's stupid, really."

"Tell me," Archie prodded.

Ruby absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair. "It's just, she seems to be really attached to you. Incredibly so. I mean, you just had a session with her three days ago, and another the day before that. How many times does a person need to be shrinked?"

Archie smiled demurely. "While I'm flattered that you are envious of the time I spend with her," he worded carefully, "there is no possible way that Regina has a romantic interest in me. Nor I her. I'm merely a willing ear to listen to her talk."

"If you say so," Ruby said skeptically.

Archie nodded his head. "I do. What are you still doing standing there?"

"I'm waiting for you to let me in," the brunette replied.

"Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you that you can come in whenever you like. This space is yours as much as it is mine."

Ruby grinned. She finally stepped into Archie's home office. She surprised the red haired man by sitting down sideways directly on his lap. Her arms circled around his neck as she leaned into the crook of his neck. She sighed in contentment as her five-inch heels dangled precariously from her feet.

Archie's hand reached up to stroke her cascading hair lovingly. "Tired?"

Ruby nodded, still nestled into his neck. "You wouldn't believe how many men still come in just to ogle me. I get that I was like that during the curse and that they were like that too, but the curse is broken, shouldn't things get back to normal now?"

She felt Archie chuckle underneath her cheek. She raised her head. "What?"

Archie lifted his other hand so that his fingers could stroke Ruby's angular cheeks. "Just because the curse is broken, doesn't mean that you are any less beautiful."

Ruby's cheek flushed to match her namesake. "Yeah, but back in the Enchanted Forest, Red never got this much attention."

"I beg to differ."

Ruby frowned. "You know that's not true. You never did anything about it."

Archie chuckled again. "I think you forgot one of the most obvious factors why I never expressed my feelings about you outright."

"What? That I was a werewolf? Because you know, I still am one," Ruby pointed out, her tone growing sharper. "As far as I'm concerned, that's permanent."

Archie cupped her face with both hands. "I already know that, and you know perfectly well that I'm alright with that part of you. I was thinking more along the lines that I was a cricket. I hardly think that a compliment from someone a fraction of your size would do any good."

"Hey, I listened to you every time you spoke up at council meetings," Ruby replied indignantly.

"Yes, but those were my opinions on political matters. I never voiced my thoughts on how amazingly ethereal your beauty was, is. I thought it every day, I just never said the words. And I don't just mean your looks." Archie stated honestly.

Ruby bit her lip, contemplating for a second before she quickly brought them to meet his in a searing kiss.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked, green eyes shining.

"Because I love you."

She grinned and kissed him once again. "I love you too. So much."

She got up from his lap. "I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Ruby, I told you, just because you moved in, doesn't mean that you have to do all the domestic duties around here. You're tired. Go take a bath and relax, I'll handle dinner tonight," Archie argued, standing up and effectively guided her out the door and straight to the bathroom.

Ruby promptly turned around and flung her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies together. "I know. But I like doing these things for you. It makes me feel...wifey."

Archie blushed at her words.

Ruby grinned, positively wolfish. "Now, how about we forget about making dinner tonight, and we _both_ enjoy a hot bubble bath together."

"B-b-both?" Archie stuttered.

Ruby giggled. "You're so cute when you're nervous." She brought one hand back so that she could stroke his chest over his heart. She studied him under thick lashes. "Considering how well we know each other by now, you shouldn't really be nervous, right?" She winked at him after her insinuation.

Archie's steady hands grasped her petite waist. "You know it's not that. It's really about how lucky I am to have you here with me. Sometimes I wake up thinking that everything is a dream."

Ruby shook her head. "It's me, who's lucky." She brought her face closer so she could rub her nose with his. "I never thought that I would ever be able to love again after Peter or ever want to. But you taught me differently. You're my better half, Archie. Now," she slowly backed into the bathroom, tantalizingly peeling off layers of clothing, "are you going to join me?"

Archie reached up and loosened his tie. "Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." He stepped into the bathroom, nudging the door close with his foot so that Pongo wouldn't come in and interrupt them.

Ruby's laughter rang through the air before the door shut.

* * *

A/N: Well, I started my foray into the Red Cricket fandom with an established relationship story. Not usually my thing to be honest, but this story flew out of me in a couple of hours. I guess it's nothing but fluff.

I hope you all liked it, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!

Love,

Dawnindanite


End file.
